Octavion Sindar
"I can not believe this is all happening, my life has become a 180 in only moments. All that work and training...I'll have to start OVER. My ancestors, gods and all else who can hear, what twisted punishment is this? Everything I've been working towards to divine the naturalities of the world is lost to me.I almost feel I can hear my ancestors cursing me from beyond their graves. I berate this occurance but I could start anew, a new life and pursue my talents as a bard!! Release myself from the bonds that are my family! The possibility of so much freedom is exhilerating. Yet I almost feel something guiding me...my family?...or could it be the path of numbers?...I did arrive on the 8th..."' ' -Octavion, looking back on his Awakening. History The Sindars were a recognized magical family, not because of power or wealth but because of age and tradition. Some could say if you were a Sindar most if not all of your life was guided by this tradition, and this was the case for Octavion. Born originally in a forest among an elf village, in his early life Octavion lived a carefree pleasant life as a child. It was easily the least stressful and most peaceful time in his entire life, but as per tradition one must follow the guidelines set before them. When the time of age came Octavion left behind his childhood and the forest to live in the city and continue his family's tradition, the study of numbers. Officially this study of numbers is a philosophy. The belief that the fundamental energies that make up the world, and their interactions which each other, could describe all events in the world. This belief is known as the Path of Numbers. This was the center of Octavion's world, and most of his life from then on was focused on different aspects of this philosophy. This included family history, mathematical theory, magical training, and many others to prep him to become the next heir for the family. Eventually this led to Octavion becoming a professor. When not teaching most of his time was spent researching the numbers. Breaks were scarcly taken, but when they were he would spend his time in the library organizing books and notes or singing, as the freedom of a bard was enticing to someone essentially locked away. Overall this was a studious but peaceful life. This of course changed when coming to the beyond and awakening. Many thoughts and emotions overcame Octavion, naturally. His life of studying and regular activities disappeared, the materials of his family's history and research gone. It must have also been fate that this awakening allowed Octavion to realize his magical abilities. In a single night he was both blessed and cursed by his ancestors, as not only did Octavion awaken to a new land, but he also awakened to his powers as an Oracle. Appearance Octavion is an above average sized elf with a frame that leans towards the lankier side. Due to living in the city for most of his life, his skin and hair color have taken on similar shades becoming closer to pale and gray respectively. He has big wide eyes with a brown color and long pointed ears. One of his notable features is his unkempt hair, usually caused by himself. Personality Octavion is a focused person, enjoying quiet when he can in order to study. He thinks to himself often, and when communicating with others at times will become distracted with these thoughts, causing him to ask others to repeat themselves. His goal to continue the family tradition is a source of stress in his life, making him anxious when he can't find a solution, and goes back and forth between praising and cursing his family. He is a young teacher, believing everyone should at least be able to count their coin, though others do not share this belief to his extent. To relieve his stress he enjoys performing to get away from his mathematical duties. His strong belief in the path of numerology and the power of numbers has earned him the nickname "Mr. Numbers".